1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns dynamic code down load and linking in resource constraint Java runtime environments, such as in JavaCards for example.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional Java system, references to class structures (internal and external) are resolved using indirect name lookup via a so-called constant pool. Such an approach can only be used in a system providing sufficient resources in terms of processing power and internal resources.
In a resource constraint runtime system (e.g. a JavaCard) this approach is not promising. Instead, one might use resolved references to class structures, such that indirections are obviated and maintaining the constant pool can be avoided.
The resolving of the references (linking) is subject of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to achieve efficient linking in resource constraint Java runtime environments.
It is an object of the present invention to achieve space and runtime efficient linking in resource constraint Java runtime environments.